Their Secret
by socalledpity
Summary: The story of Draco and Ginny's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Throughout the entire feast he tried to keep his attention on his friends. Yes, he still had friends. To them it wasn't a big deal that he hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore; it had still gotten done, had it not? He succeeded in getting the Death Eaters into the castle, which was more than they could ever do as a sixteen year old. It didn't matter to them that now his whole family was viewed as failures, that Voldemort took too much pleasure in humiliating them. These things did matter to Draco, though. All he could think about how he had let his entire family down. Now, because of him, it was a shock that they were all still alive. Hell, they wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for Snape.

At the thought of his Potions Professor-no, his new headmaster- Draco slid his eyes to the man now occupying Dumbledore's old chair. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Snape's roamed across the hall in the direction that Draco had been avoiding all night. It was where she sat and Draco knew it. Draco's eyes narrowed as he followed Snape's. How dare he try to make Draco look there? Things were different this year, and it was his fault for that too. Giving in to the temptation, Draco let his eyes fall upon her.

She looked tired, he observed, but her lack of sleep didn't stop her from talking to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in a quick and quiet way. Whatever she was saying, it must have been important, because the two boys couldn't take their eyes off of her. Draco was considering what she could be talking about. Was she talking about Potter? It was likely; everyone wanted to know where The Boy Who Lived was these days, and she was his girlfriend for awhile last year, it would only make sense that she would know where he was. Draco actually let out a small growl at the thought of her dating Potter. He knew better than anyone about their relationship, but he mustn't think of that right now. Maybe they were discussing the new 'teachers' that had been hired this year. Two Death Eaters and the man who killed Dumbledore being in high positions for this school was a very popular topic among the students who weren't in Slytherin.

Draco was considering another topic that their conversation could have been about, when suddenly he wasn't just looking at this girl anymore, but he was staring right into her brown eyes. As soon as he realized she had discovered him looking at her, he felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. The glare that she was giving him right now could have made anybody-possibly Voldemort himself-pause his in his actions. It was full of more than just anger; hatred, no, loathing and revenge. Draco hadn't been on the receiving end of one of her glares since-

But no, he must not think of those times now, either.

Looking back at Snape, Draco shook his head, answering the man's question. He would not be continuing his affair with Ginny Weasley.

"But why?" Snape asked once again, his steps quickening in his frustration, making his pitch black robes billow more wildly behind him.

Draco sped up, but only slightly, "Because, I could tell just by her look that it's over for her." He was tired. He didn't want to have this conversation right now. All he wanted to do was try to erase that look from his memory.

Snape sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose as he led Draco up the stairs to his Head Boy dormitory. He had been the only person Draco confided in about his affair. Actually, confided was the wrong word. Snape had caught him and Ginny in the hallway once. He had heard their shouting and figured it was another family feud, but as he had gotten closer and made out the words, it was clearer than ever that it was a lover's quarrel. Since that day, Snape had been there for both of them, helping to hide their relationship as best as he could. From his own experience, he knew that classmates would be judgmental of any sort of relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin; especially being a Weasley and a Malfoy. He understood forbidden love all too well.

"If only you could truly understand what it feels like to live without the one you care for, you wouldn't give up so quickly" Snape said.

"Well you should've told me that last year, eh?" Draco retorted bitterly.

Snape glared at him, "If I recall, she knew what you were and stuck by your side. What's changed?"

They had finally reached the dormitory and both just stood there, glaring at each other.

"It doesn't matter what's changed, all that matters is that it has." Draco finally replied before whispering his password and stepping inside, Snape following him in.

"Apparently, it hasn't changed. Not at all." Snape said in a low voice. Draco made no reply.

He was too shocked by Ginny Weasley, lying in his bed fast asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's 5th year

After that Bat Bogey Hex, Draco couldn't let the girl live without revenge. No, he'd get her. Of course it'd be all over the school by morning, along with that story about his father. There was nothing he could do about that though. He could however do something about the Weasley girl. Yes, that he could take care of.

He had it all planned out. It was as simple as following her the next morning after breakfast.

Watching her closely, he got up when she did and left when she did. No one talked to him as he rose from his chair to leave.

As he stalked behind her, he realized they were heading down to the dungeons. It was odd, he thought. What Gryffindor would want to spend their tome down here? Especially if they were alone. Silly bint didn't even know she was being followed!

Ginny paused at a door and knocked, causing Draco to shrink against one of the walls. Clearly she was meeting someone; he didn't need to get caught following a Weasley by anyone. Leaning his head out a little bit he saw Professor Snape open the door and nod at her, letting her inside the room as he walked out and down the corridor away from where Draco was. She slinked into the empty classroom and shut the door quickly behind her. Draco stood slightly annoyed at her being so quick with the door. He would just have to barge in there- but wait was she crying? Pressing himself against the door as quietly as he could, he confirmed it. She was definitely crying.

As he opened the door slowly, he saw her right away. She was wiping her face and getting rid of the evidence of her tears with her wand. Just as she finished casting the last charm on her face she whipped her head around, eyes narrowing as soon as she realized Draco was there.

"Come back for more have you?" Ginny asked with an air of confidence. Draco knew she was thinking of her last encounter with him, and it angered him even more. But that wasn't what was on his mind anymore.

"Why were you crying?" Draco knows he sounds baffled, but he can't help it. Everyone in her family is fine. Dirt poor perhaps, but fine. Her father wasn't in Azkaban. Her whole family wasn't going to be punished for one mistake.

He couldn't understand any reason for her to be upset. She was the case for his misfortune right now. If anything, he should be the one crying. He wouldn't though. That was a sign of weakness. Everyone knows that.

"Fuck off," Ginny muttered, moving towards the door; he was one step ahead, though, and blocked her easily.

"Such a harsh response for such a weak girl," Draco murmured.

"Weak? You should know more than anyone that I'm not weak," she replied coolly, crossing her arms. Draco noticed her wand was still in her hand. Groaning to himself, he realizes how foolish he is for coming in here without his own wand drawn already.

"Crying is a sign of weakness, Weasley" Draco replied with a sneer. His hand is right by his pocket, ready to draw his wand if necessary. There's no way that he's going to let her get the better of him again. The revenge, though less intense of a thought, was still on his mind.

Ginny shook her head in pity. "Only people who are afraid to show their emotions are the weak ones."

She said it so certainly, as if she believed her statement was completely accurate. Draco took her full appearance in for the first time since he entered the room. She stood tall, chin raised and arms still cross. Her posture gave off an air of someone who was confident and able to hold her own. It struck Draco that she was someone who needed no man to be her protector, someone who was anything but weak.

He stepped aside to let her leave and she walked by him as if he hadn't even been there. She clearly wasn't someone that could be walked all over. The more he thought about the encounter, he realized no one else he'd met had left him speechless before. As he watched her leave and decided from that day on, he'd show Ginny Weasley just how weak he wasn't.

If, of course, she would let him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's 6th Year

Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ next to his mother. It was odd, not having his father accompany them this year, Draco thought.

While his mother was making comments about all the riff raff that was on the Platform, Draco was eying all of his schoolmates slowly. It was clear that he was trying to pick out one certain person from the crowd. After a few more moments of looking, he finally saw her. With that red hair, he couldn't believe it had taken so long for him to find her; especially since she was flocked by others with that same loud red hair.

It made him feel relieved, staring at her. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since that day they talked his fifth year. If Draco was being honest with himself, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the first time he saw her. Flourish and Blotts, his second year. She was just some little girl then. He always remembered her as that little girl who had stuck up for Potter in Flourish and Blotts. The little girl that had an embarrassing crush on The Boy Who Lived. But, over the years she had grown into a very pretty young woman. He wasn't surprised in the least when she had started dating last year. And now the rumor was that she was dating that Mudblood Dean Thomas. He couldn't believe it when he had heard. She was a pureblood. But then again, she was also a Weasley, and that family never cared about blood purity.

He had noticed how even when she dated these boys, she still looked at Potter in that same admiring way. That look always made his blood boil with jealousy, because he knew she would never look at him like that.

It wasn't that he loved her. That was ridiculous. They had never had a single conversation with each other that didn't involve insults. He just didn't understand why someone like her would sell herself so short.

His mother pulled him out of his thoughts and dragged his attention away from Ginny. Kissing her goodbye, Draco noticed that his mother had tears in her eyes and he had to resist the urge to roll his own.

"Mother, I'll be fine. I can do this," Draco said with an irritated edge in his voice.

Narcissa sniffled and nodded "Of course you can," she said weakly. "Just..stay close to Professor Snape."

Draco just glared. The whole summer he had thought that Snape had someone convinced his mother to let him help Draco with his task. He was supposed to let Snape 'help' him and then get all the glory for his own accomplishments. Not bloody likely.

Kissing his mother's cheek one more time, Draco headed onto the train, pushing through everyone in order to get to his compartment that he'd be sharing with Blaise and Pansy.

While he was shoving everyone out of his way, he came face to face with Ginny Weasley and he froze. As soon as he froze in place he cursed himself mentally for showing that she had an effect on him. He just stared at her, looking into her dark brown eyes and recalling the last time he had seen them, she had been crying.

"Move Malfoy," Ginny said in a bored tone.

"Manners, Weasley," Draco shot back, straightening himself up. "You are speaking to a superior, you know."

Ginny glared slightly. "I noticed your mother crying on the platform. Were those tears of joy because she won't be seeing you for ten months?" Ginny's tone was innocent, but laced with malice.

Draco's eyes hardened and he went to draw his wand. He stopped just as his hand was about to close around it. "You're not even worth it Weasley," he said coolly, letting his hand drop. "Soon enough, you and all your friends and family will be in their place."

Ginny looked at him curiously, as if she caught the entire meaning behind his words. Her eyes were looking directly into his, and he felt as if he had just told her the entire plan. Before she could say anything though, he pushed by her (though a little more gently than the others) and continued his way to his compartment.

'Soon enough, you and all your friends and family will be in their place'

Ginny mulled the words over as she continued her way through the train, looking for Dean. It had to be an empty threat. He was Draco Malfoy- all talk, no show. He had been that way for years. Always acting as if he knew more than others when really he didn't. Even when his father was behind the whole Chamber of Secrets incident, he pretended to know what was going on but really had no clue.

She shook her head slightly, trying to rid the words from her mind. She didn't need to be thinking back on Tom, nor did she have to even worry or care about the things Malfoy had said to her. He was just a first class git, and there was no need for her to ponder his words.

Even if he did sound completely sure of himself.

Spotting Dean ahead of her, she quickened her pace towards him. Passing a few compartments, she saw the bushy hair that could belong to none other than Hermione. She smiled at her friend, who smiled in return and Ginny quickly stopped in her tracks.

It was in that moment that she remembered over-hearing Hermione, Ron, and Harry talking at the Burrow. Wasn't Harry trying to convince the other two that Malfoy was up to something? Hadn't they seen him acting oddly on their visit to Diagon Alley? Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look, but Ginny didn't notice it. If Harry was convinced that Malfoy was up to something, then his threat couldn't be an empty one, could it?

Suddenly, someone's arm slipped around Ginny's waist and she jumped in surprise. Looking up, she relaxed when she noticed it was Dean.

"Alright Gin?" He asked with a small smile and a concerned tone.

Ginny laughed nervously "No, no I'm fine. Just spacing out is all" she replied, flashing him a convincing grin.

Dean nodded, accepting this answer before leading her towards the compartment he was in. Ginny let him, and also allowed her thoughts to carry her away as Dean talked about his summer.

She would not easily forget Malfoy's threat. And if she could help it, she wouldn't let him fulfill it either.


End file.
